Paths Not Walked: Merlin and Morgana
by Sir Le Fay
Summary: If it all came down to one moment, one crucial decision. If the entire destiny of Merlin and Morgana rested in one moment. What would happen if that one moment was changed? Can Merlin and possibly Morgana change that destiny?


**Authors Note: Merlin does not belong to me (as much as I wish it was otherwise). I have used the origional diologue from episode thirteen, series two, up until the point Morgana leaves in the first chapter. Everything after that is origional (as is the inflection of the characters in the scenes). The plot is my own. Please enjoy :).**

**It is with great thank that I also give credit to: .com/wiki/Spells for the words I have used to create the spells used here-in. Please enjoy :).**

"You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can." Merlin said encouragingly as he looked at the bedraggled woman in front of him; his friend, his comrade, the ward of Uthur PenDragon, King of Camelot, and the only person he wanted to help more than anything at that moment, and could not. _Damn dragon, damn Gaius, he better get back here soon, _Merlin thought. Had it not been for the dire forbiddance of both, he would have not hesitated at all before telling Morgana exactly what was wrong for her. It had not been two minutes sense he had stooped down and blown out the second of two candles on the table, when the wooden door had been thrown open, and in swept the Lady Morgana. Normally he would have been happy to see his friend, no matter the state. But the fact that he knew what caused her to be awake at this hour of the night, and inquiring after the recently departed Gaius, had been eating at him for some time now. _I should tell her._ He thought for the umpteenth time, before sweeping that thought out of his mind as she spoke. "I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please." Her voice so often resolute; now sounded pleading and shaken to Merlins' mind. She seemed to hesitate, as if she was holding back more, almost on the verge of tears she struggled with words as she glanced downwards and away from him. Given recent circumstances, Merlin reflected, that was something he also knew all too well. As much as it hurt, -him and her- he had to continue playing the part of the fool, and so he replied with the first thing that came to mind; inadvertently half-swallowing before replying.  
**"**Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you." Merlin managed to choke out, every word feeling like a knife in his stomach. With effort he kept his eyes from watering.  
**"**He won't. I don't want any more remedies. They won't do any good." She insisted as she took a step forwards as Merlin took a step back."

_Damn it. She knows._ He thought. As if afraid of outside voices hearing, The Lady lowered her voice, green eyes imploring his blue ones to challenge her as she spoke. As if, in countering it, he would make it all go away. "It's magic, Merlin." She whispered. Her voice sent chills up his spine. Merlin's knees almost buckled as the last two words hit him. He had already come to the conclusion she had known, but somehow, to hear it from her made all of the lying he was doing just that much worse.  
For a moment an awkward silence descended between the pair. _Damn it, damn it all again._ Merlin cursed inwardly. There was only one option left, the half chance his mind had made it up, the chance that everything could return to normal, and he would not be ruining one of the things most important to him. The last straw.

"What?" He asked, as if he did not hear. Placing just enough doubt into his voice to make it believable. If it was possible, he felt the last knife twist deeper. It definitely did as Morgana spoke again, her voice nearly crying.

"I'm your friend; you know I wouldn't make this up." This time her words followed along with her eyes, imploring him to counter it, or at least, to acknowledge what she was saying. _I should tell her._ He thought again, _damn what the Dragon thinks is right, damn Gaius. Can they not see the pain this is causing her?_ Even if he had to play the fool, at least he could answer her question truthfully.  
**"**Of course." He said simply, near woodenly. Hating himself all the more as he spoke.  
**"**And you believe me?" She asked pointedly, green eyes continuing to search every corner of his blue ones for some assurance. "You think it's magic too? Please." She begged, "I just need someone to say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

_Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no._ In that infinite second the two words whirled around his head in a closed circle. He swallowed again and knew he probably would never get a good nights' sleep after what he said. But it was in accordance with what the dragon and Gaius had said was right, his destiny. _Damn destiny. _  
**"**I really wish there was something I could say." He said, his voice devoid of as much emotion as he could force it to be. He felt sick to his toes as he finished.

Incredulously Morgana began to back away, shaking her head increasingly quickly from side to side as she silently mouthed no. _No._ His own mind echoed, he resisted the urge to stop her. As she turned to leave, walking quickly for the door, Merlin made a decision._ To hell with what they want,_ he thought, he would tell her then and there.

"Morgana." He called out to her retreating back. Her only response was to increase her steps as she just constrained herself from crying. "Morgana, wait!" He said again, almost shouting, but not quite. Again there was no response, save for the clicking of her shoes on the cold floor, and the slamming of the wooden door as she swept out of the cottage and down through the dark street.

Merlin didn't blame her. He felt like crying himself. The only thing that made him not do so was that he needed to formulate a plan. But Merlin was never really one for plans, and so swept out of the cottage himself, after a hastily scrawled note to Gaius telling him where he would be, and snatching a vial of Morganas' sleeping draft. Perhaps the old man and him would never speak again, after this evening, but too bad. If Merlin did not tell her now, he knew two things. The first, he would never forgive himself. And two, his friendship with the lady Morgana was most likely over, and would be replaced with something evil.

* * *

It was much easier for Morgana, with her rank and years of evading the guards of Camelot, to make it back to her chambers undetected. It was much harder for Merlin, the servant of Arthur, to do the same. Never the less, twenty minutes and two close calls later, Merlin had managed to make his way to the Lady Morgan's door. He reached for door to knock twice lightly, but paused. _That would be stupid._ Instead; praying he would not find the lady undressing after her journey, in one quick jerk Merlin opened the doorknob and slipped inside. Glancing at the floor as he did so, just in case such a sight awaited him.

"Morgana?" He called out tentatively into the darkened chambers. He could, he realized, not see his hand in front of his face, much less half of the room, or Morgana. The royal red satin curtains had been pulled shut over all the windows, leaving not even a faint line to guide him about the room. The only sound; that of muffled sobbing, stopped quickly. Again he cursed himself for not telling her sooner, he would have spared her all this pain. The following silence seemed to last for years, Merlin thought, as he waited for some sort of response. Hearing none, he tried again.

"Morgana?" He called out as quietly as possible.

"Merlin?" came the steel cold response. The response jilted him a little, but he continued.

"Yes, it is me." He said "Could you, you know, light a candle? Gaius sent me with a sleeping draft."

"I told you." She snarled at him through the blackness, "I do not want another one of his sleeping drafts." _So much for doing this the easy way._ He thought as he let go of a doorknob he did not realize he was holding and slowly began to tread his way through her room. Walking slowly, Merlin managed to make his way to the bed.

"Can I trust you?" He asked quietly, realizing as he heard the figure in the bed shift, and the cold hiss of steel being drawn in the night, that perhaps he should have done things differently.

"Yes." She replied hesitantly, after another few moments of silence. _There was no easy way to say this._ He realized.

"You know what you said earlier, about magic?" He asked. Before giving her time to respond he raced on, words almost slurring together in his haste to get them out "It has probably been tearing you up, hasn't it? Making you wonder if all this is a dream? And sometimes things just happen around you… Fire expands, objects fly when you get angry. And you feel powerless, as if at the heart of it, you are responsible. But at the same time, you are powerless to control it. But you want to control it."

The prevailing silence was all he needed to continue. "Well, you are not alone, not by a long shot…"

"What are you trying to say?" Morganas' voice rang through the chamber, increasing in volume. The one in a million chance of someone being so correct temporarily over-road her remembrance of where she was. "How could you know all this, Merlin?" In her mind, there was only one reason for this, and she hoped with all her power she was right.

"I know…" Merlin swallowed; there was no going back now, "Because I have it too." He paused, inadvertently, "I have magic, Morgana." _There, finished, said. I did the one thing the so called "Great Dragon" said never to do. The one thing Gaius forbid above all else._ Merlin could feel the pain in stomach lessening somewhat. He knew he had done the right thing, regardless of what consequences were to come.

Silence prevailed in the chamber again as Merlin waited anxiously. Outside the sound of a pair of footsteps increased in loudness the closer they got to the door. Simultaneously a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, nearly squeezing the life out of him with the ferocity of the embrace.

* * *

The door whooshed open, a bit farther then the figure that stepped through had intended it. Switching the candle she held quickly, she snagged the door before it thudded into the wall. Pulling it closed slowly, as the now unshielded candle wobbled dangerously she spoke: "My lady?" She asked tentatively, walking slowly towards the bed.

"Hide." Morgana hissed, releasing a stunned and startled Merlin from her embrace, "Under the bed… We will talk soon." Morgana shifted to face the new comer, watching as she slowly crossed the room.

Fortunately the same darkness that had brought Merlin such trouble now served as a blessing. One candle could not hope to adequately light up the entire chamber, and as the light finally reached the bed, Merlin scrambled under it. Turning, he watched the feet approach. There was only one person in all of Camelot with that voice.

"Here, Gwen." Morgana said.

"My lady." Gwen said voice full of warmth as she set the candle on the small table nearest the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Morgana said.

Gwen moved over to Morgana, who was still sitting, legs under her, at the edge of her bed. She took stock of Morganas' disheveled personage, as she had so many nights prior. Her raven hair lay ajumbled and messed up, her face looked sickly and pale; all the more so in the flickering candle light. One thing was different this evening, Gwen noted, and that was the ladies eyes. They had retained their famous piercing stare. But with something else. _Relief _was the first word that sprung to Gwens' mind.

"Here, my lady, let's get you back into bed… But first, let's get you all cleaned up." She reached into the apron pockets which over-laid her own night clothing, and produced a silver brush. Despite the ladies protests she maneuvered her into a more suitable position, and began to brush her hair. "It is too late for me to run you a bath… So that will have to wait until tomorrow. For now, this will have to do."

A few minutes of silence passed, broken only by Gwens' quiet humming.

"Another nightmare, my lady?" She asked calmly, slowly beginning the braiding process.

"Why would you ask that?" Morgana asked seriously, as with a mixture of reluctance, she conceded to letting Gwen continue brushing her hair.

"I heard you scream again…" Gwen said, she seemed to hesitate for a moment, "Then I heard you shout someones' name, Merlins' I think."

"Merlins?" Morgana asked, realizing what Gwen had mistaken for a dream. "Oh, well, that is a surprise, I wonder why." She pretended to muse. She pretended to mull this over until Gwen finished.

"There." She said kindly, removing herself from the bed, and taking stock of her work. Framing the Lady Morganas' face, two bands of braided hair trailed backwards until meeting at the back of her head, and trailing downwards. It would not hold up for a courtroom appearance, but for a night, it would do. "Time for bed, my lady." She continued, pulling back the rumbled sheets as best she could with Morgana sitting on them. Obligingly, Morgana removed herself from the bed, wincing slightly as her bare feet made contact with the ground. As she looked down she saw Gwen's own feet were bare.

"I can take it from here." Morgana said, voice full of empathy.

"No, I insist." Gwen said, seemingly unfazed as she moved around the bed, to continue fixing the sheets. When she was finished she pulled back the covers and ushered Morgana into them.

"Bed time." She said sweetly, but her eyes betrayed the worry she felt for Morgana.

Climbing into bed, Morgana insisted on pulling the sheets over her, herself. She was tempted to sweep the girl out, but realized that if she did, Gwen would probably stick around longer.

Gwen's eyes seemed to study Morganas' face, as if searching for anything. "If you need me, my lady, I will be in my quarters." She stifled a yawn, causing her body to go slightly ridged.

"No, that will be all." Morgana said, "Thank you, Gwen." She smiled, and watched with satisfaction as Gwen smiled as well.

Taking the candle with her, Gwen departed with one last reassuring smile. Morgana reclined her head on the pillows, for appearances' sake, waiting with baited breath just long enough for the footsteps to recede down the hallway. Then she sprang into action.

"Merlin!" She said, abit louder then she expected. Throwing off the covers, she sprang onto the floor, crouching down to look under the bed. _Foolish_, her mind reminded her, as she realized she could not see anything.

"I'm here." A voice from the other side of the bed said. There was the sound of footsteps, and she could feel his presence beside her as she stood up. Evidently he had been waiting, just as she had.

For the first time, Morgana truly realized how many questions she had._ What was magic? Where was magic? How did she get it? Would he teach her -he had to teach her-? Where would they learn? Would she have to leave?_ Her mind whirled. She finally had an answer to it all; the problem now was where to start. The first question she managed to formulate was _why?_

"Why did you leave so much time before you told me, Merlin?" She said accusingly, as anger rose again. "Did you not see how much pain not knowing caused me? How long have you known, Merlin?"

There was an awkward silence, and Morgana directed her gaze towards where she thought Merlin would be.

"I was forbidden…" He said reluctantly. "By Gaius, by the Great Dragon."

"Great Dragon?" Morgana said somewhat loudly, before stifling it. Merlin must have misinterpreted it, cursing himself inwardly for not starting someplace else.

"You can trust me." Merlin said, in a voice just above a whisper "I wouldn't lie to you Morgana..." He assured her.

"I know that." She blurted out, wondering where she had heard that before. Then she realized where; the cottage, earlier. _Though he had said it then._ Again, she wondered if she was being played, if all of this was just some cruel jest conjured up by Merlin. But it was out of character for Merlin, or even Arthur for that matter.

As if realizing her problems, Merlin waited, "May I continue?" he asked, almost apologetically.

"Yes." She bit out.

"I wanted to." He spoke, "I wanted to tell you so badly, for so long."

"Then why didn't you?" The question was hard, angry, and exactly what Merlin was thinking at that moment. It was all too much to believe that this was not a lie. _It had to be the truth._ Morgana reasoned, or else she was going mad.

"I was forbidden…" He began again, before stopping himself, "No, it was more then that, Morgana. I was scared. I was terrified. If I told anyone, if Uther found out-"

"You'd be dead." Morgana finished for him.

"Yes." Merlin said, "I would be dead." He repeated. "Which is why—"

"I was the first one you told." Morgana said, relief again flooding over her, as she caught on. _This is real._ She thought giddily, as she smiled into the darkness.

"Yes." Merlin smiled as well. It was replaced just as quickly as he framed a question of his own "Do you forgive me?" He asked.

She hesitated, pondering the question internally. Her own smile left her face as she thought. _Did she? Did she really forgive him?_ To Merlin those seconds felt like an eternity.

"Yes." She finally spoke, and Merlin felt as if he would faint from the happiness it brought him. "I forgive you, Merlin." Merlin felt as if he could jump through the roof, as he realized just how much he had been wishing to hear those exact words. The knot vanished from his stomach.

"Thank you." He said, realizing just out of place those words seemed to feel, atleast, to him.

"Now, about this magic, Merlin." Morgana said, a small smile appearing again, "Will you teach me?"

"Of course!" Merlin said enthusiastically, "Um…" He said, as he realized he had not actually thought this far ahead yet. "We, I mean I, have this book we can probably… No," he corrected himself, "We can definitely use."

"A book of spells?" Morgana asked, voice etched in disbelief, "You have a book of spells?" _Of course he does!_ Her mind berated her, as she realized just how stupid the question seemed. _He just said he did! And besides, he is a wizard, or a warlock._

"Yes." Merlin said, "It is where I learn most of my magic from." He continued to smile again._ It was great, finally being himself again, he hadn't been able to sense… Sense…_ His mind temporarily clouded over again as he thought of Freya. He had blocked those memories out of his mind for a reason. Before he could continue dwelling, he was interrupted by Morganas' next question.

"Most?" She said excitedly, _it all wasn't a lie, how could it be? How could I have ever doubted Merlins' honesty, before?_ She wondered _Good old Merlin._

"Yeah, er, yeah," Merlin stammered, scratching the back of his head nervously with one hand as he stalled for time, "The Great Dragon teaches me a few spells, and Gaius tells me about ones' he has read about."

"Great Dragon?" She asked, "Is that the one Uther imprisoned in the catacombs under Camelot?"

"The very same." Merlin agreed, "How do you know about that?" he sounded puzzled.

"I am the Kings-Ward." Morgana replied, causing Merlin to cringe as he realized the blatant obviousness of it. "You do not grow up around Uther without hearing all the crazy tales that float about the Castle. Until now I had thought it was a rumor. But with his hatred of all things magic, it wouldn't surprise me if it was true." She scowled.

"Yes, well…" He said, trying to think of something more upbeat to say.

"We need a place to train." Morgana said. "Someplace secluded, but not too far from the Castle."

"The Great forest may work." Merlin said, continuing her train of thought. "You go for a ride everyday, and I will find a way to arrange my chores so that I can meet you there." _It was odd,_ he realized, _he had been thinking the very same thing._

"Very well, I will begin going for a ride every morning." Morgan said with a smile.

Merlin returned it; everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Alright, but not too early." He said grinning, "I still have to get Arthur out of bed."

"Right." She laughed. Shifting her weight abit, she winced. The cold had soaked through her feet, hurting her to move them. Reluctantly she moved to climb into bed.

"Right, well, I best be off then." Merlin said after a few moments passed without anyone saying anything.

As he turned to go, Morgana called out to him, "Merlin! Wait!" Nagging doubt returned full-force.

The response caused him to turn around, stopping mid-step. "Yes, my lady?"

"Show me you can do magic." She said, "Show me that what we discussed earlier was not all a lie. Show me that it will become reality, and I am not just going mad." Her voice had remnants of the same pleading quality that it had had back at the cottage. For the umpteenth time Merlin cursed himself for not telling her sooner. _Sure, she had forgiven him. But could he, _he realized, _forgive himself?_ Merlin shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, as he responded.

"We are all a little mad." Merlin said, grinning, before realizing just out of place that was. "Very well." He said, his face neutral.

"What would you like to see?"

"Make this room light up." Morgana said.

"Alright." Merlin said. Stepping away, farther from the door, he began to intone a spell. As he finished, a ball of blue light formed, banishing the darkness from all the corners of the room. It floated up towards the ceiling of the chambers where it hung, tinting the room in a pleasant light blue tint.

"Thank you." Morgana said smiling.

"My pleasure, my lady." Merlin said. "If that would be all?"

"Yes." Morgana said. As Merlin began what Morgana could only assume to be the hand-motion to put the spell out, Morgana stopped him.

"There is one more thing, Merlin." She said.

"Yes?" He said.

"No more calling me 'my lady'. Not here, when it is just us."

"Yes my-lady… Er… Morgana." He said, grinning again.

She grinned too as Merlin caused the light to wink out. Turning, he left.

Morgana laid back, smiling at the ceiling, as she drifted off into her first dreamless sleep in months.

* * *

After slipping quietly out of the room, Merlin silently descended the steps to the ground floor, and then out of Camelots' castle. _It was much easier getting in then out, _Merlin reflected as he used a spell on reflex to distract the nearest guard. _He had not felt this good, sense, well, ever_. He realized. It was as if all the weight was gone, he could be himself now. Even if it was just with one person, he could finally be himself. With a big goofy grin spilling across his face, Merlin nearly skipped back to Gaius's. Throwing open the door he stepped in, to face a cold hard stare from Gaius. Gaius kindly waited for Merlin to close the door before he began speaking.

"Merlin," The aged physician began in his graveled, almost baritone voice, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I told her." Merlin said flatly.

To his surprise the physician did not respond in an angry fashion, instead he just continued to stare at Merlin, while seated in his wooden chair.

"How much?" He queried.

"All of it." Merlin said in the same flat tone of voice, "Look Gaius, I had to. You would not, and it was tearing her up inside," He began, letting all unrestrained emotion he possessed into his voice as he rattled on, almost pleading, "She is my friend Gaius, I had to tell her…"

"That is enough." Gaius said, holding up one hand to silence Merlin.

"I had a feeling this would come to pass… Though I fervently hoped it would not. I forbid you to do it, and yet you did it anyway."

"You were wrong about Lancelot." Merlin put in.

"Yes, but this is different, Merlin." Gaius said, "She is the other half to your coin… One day she will wield power that is the equal to yours in everyway."

"All the better that I help shape that power, then." Merlin added.

Gaius just glared, before he laughed. Two single, half hearted, near mirthless laughs.

"I hope you know what you are doing… Merlin." He said after a pause, "Because otherwise you are grooming your greatest enemy." He paused again as he thought.

"Do you have any plan how to teach her? Camelot is much too dangerous. Even here, in my cottage, it cannot be done."

"Well, yes… er…" Merlin shuffled awkwardly, "She and I will meet tomorrow in the great-forest, and I will teach her there, away from prying eyes."

"Be careful, Merlin." Gaius warned, rising from his chair, "There are things of great power in the Great Forest, things that will not take kindly to the use of magic within their realm."

"I will be careful." Merlin promised. Bowing his head slightly, both out of respect for the old man, and relief that he had not been angry.

"So…" He said at length, lowly sidestepping and jerking his thumb towards the doorway to his room which lay up a flight of steps, "If that would be all?" Merlin laughed nervously.

"Yes…" Gaius said finally.

Smiling again Merlin turned to run up the steps, he had not gotten more then a quarter of the way before he stopped "Oh, right." Merlin said turning around. "I need a reason to be out in the great-forest… Arthur clearly will not be a help for this, so could I get you to vouch for me? Say you needed a list of ingredients from there?"

"Sure thing, Merlin." Gaius waved him off as he returned to his chair with other ingredients. "It appears we are out of hemp root." Gaius continued, giving Merlin a knowing wink.

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin said enthusiastically as he again turned and ran up the steps.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Gaius said once Merlin had gone out of earshot. _Or else you will have doomed Camelot to a very bad destiny._

Upstairs Merlin wrenched the spell book from where it lay hidden under his bed with renewed vigor. He quickly leafed through it. Even though he had had it for many months, he had not learned more then a quarter of the spell contained within. He looked forwards to the change in learning spells. Now he had someone to, in due time, finally practice with. He would have to teach her what he knew, first. But if the magic he felt radiating off of her earlier was any indication, she would learn at a pace that rivaled his own. _All she needs now is a teacher._ He thought as he stopped at a particular page. Running his finger down it, he tapped it with satisfaction. _Perfect._ He crowed in his own mind.

He hastily restashed the book under his bed. It would not do to forget about it, and accidently be found out to possess magic, or atleast the book. Sleep did not come easily to the young-warlock that evening. His mind whirled with the possibilities of tomorrow._ But atleast everything had seemed to have fallen into place._ Or so he thought.

Eventually, after what felt like hours to Merlin, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Awaking two hours before dawn, Merlin hurriedly pulled the book onto his bed, along with a few sheets of blank paper. Quickly transcribing the chosen information, through the use of a copying spell, Merlin tucked the book away. As he raced down the steps he hid the papers around his personage. At the bottom of the steps, near the large wooden table that served as a dining table, and extra repository for vials and herbs, stood Gaius.

"You look well rested." Gaius remarked jokingly as he spied the disheveled warlock. "Atleast clean up and eat something before you leave. You have a big day ahead." He gestured to the bread and meat on the table.

"No porridge?" Merlin asked jokingly as he spotted an absence for the hated bland slop that Gaius so routinely dished out as a sort of punishment. Atleast, in his dreams it was bland.

"No." Gaius confirmed, a twinkle in his eye, "Like I said, you have a big day ahead." What he left out was that if this was the last meal Merlin ate, he wanted him to have something that was more enjoyable. Trifling punishments could wait.

"Thanks." Merlin said beaming as he eagerly dug into the dish. He finished in record time and grabbed his necker-chief before departing the residency.

"Merlin?" A voice asked from inside as the door began to shut.

"Yeah, Gaius." Merlin said, turning back around and re-entering the dwelling.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

_Um no._ Was Merlins' first thought. Before he indeed realized he was forgetting something. He glanced at the table and spotted the list.

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin said, eagerly snatching the list from the table before leaving. Behind him Gaius shook his head, hoping the warlock would not forget anything else in his haste.

Outside, Merlin fairly flew down the streets in an effort to reach Camelot in record time. He succeeded, fairly catapulting himself up the steps before reaching Arthurs' chambers with a plate of food.

"Morning sire!" Merlin fairly shouted as he entered, a cheery grin on his face.

Arthur groaned and stirred in his bed, content not to get up.

"What time is it, Merlin?" He murmured sleepily, he had been having such a good dream too, until his manservant had interrupted him. He had just been about to slay the magical something or other that, without him, would have been unopposed as it barreled down into Camelot. Even his dreams were managed to be robbed, or otherwise spoiled by his foolish manservant.

"Morning, sire." Merlin said happily as he set the tray down upon the nearest table. Not too near the sleeping prince however. Or else it would likely be upset in the moments to come. Prince Arthur was not a morning person.

Arthur groaned in response, "I can tell that you idiot." His voice sounded less sleepy now and more a mixture of not-so-subtle arrogance, self assuredness, and princely demeanor that came naturally to Arthur.

"I meant, what _time_ is it?" He asked again, "Not what part of the day it was."

"Why don't you get up and see?" Merlin asked as he strolled cheerily over to the curtains and threw them open, causing blinding sunlight to fill the room.

Arthur groaned again and half-chucked a pillow at his errant man-servant, who nimbly dodged, expecting such an assault. As he had every morning prior, with few exceptions.

Reluctantly, due in no small part to knowing his man-servant would not give up until he was up, Arthur rose from the bed. Merlin handed him a fresh shirt and pants to replace the princes' night-wear before nearly jumping over to the bath.

The effect of this was not lost on Arthur. _Jumping?_ His sleep addled mind wondered. _Merlin jumping?_ The boy could barely make it four feet, or on a good day, twelve, before tripping over his own feet. The thought of Merlin jumping nearly caused Arthur to laugh.

"You are in a good mood today." Arthur said. His mind immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion. "Any particular reason?"

"No, none at all." Merlin said as he bent over and began to poor the heated water from the night before into the bath.

"Come now Merlin." The prince said, in an authoritative voice still ringed with humor, "Is it a girl?" He asked after a moments silence.

"What? Er, no." Merlin shot back. "I just slept well."

_Yep, definitely a girl._ The prince decided as he walked over to Merlin. _Well,_ he decided, _if Merlin would not tell him of his own violation, he would just have to make him._ Creeping up behind the un-suspecting man-servant Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin by the back of the neck with one hand, while the other grabbed one of the servants' arms, snaking it behind the mans' back.

With one deft movement he lowered Merlins' face mere inches above the water.

"Fancy a swim, Merlin?" The prince asked.

"No, no I do not, Sire?" Merlin quickly put in. "You were right, it was a girl." That reply nearly earned Merlin a dunk in the tub just for the heck of it. _Another _morning, Arthur thought as he released his man-servant, drawing him back from the brink before letting him go.

"If that will be all, Sire?" Merlin asked, massaging his sore wrist as he waited. Respectfully, Merlin turned around as Arthur began stripping.

"Yeah." Arthur said. "Oh, and Merlin." He added, "Do not think your new love takes away from any of your chores. My stable still need mucking, my boots need shining, my chainmail needs polishing… And I will think of the rest later." He was only half joking. It seemed so odd that Merlin could actually get a girlfriend, the prince wanted to do everything in his power _without appearing be lenient, or even sympathetic, to the servants plight_ to see that he kept her.

"Yes sire." Merlin said before fairly bounding from the room. The chores would wait. After procuring two apples, Merlin headed for the forest.

As he neared it, he realized he would not be able to wait anywhere near the fringe of it. Instead he would have wait a good ways in, while still keeping the main-road in view, and hope the Lady Morgana would find him. For some reason he did not doubt at all that she would find him with no trouble. What troubled him instead was how he knew this for certain. Shrugging it off he settled into waiting.

He did not have long to wait, however, before he heard the sound of horses' hooves. Into view road the Lady Morgana, atop a snow-white horse, dotted here and there with specks of gray.

"Good day my lady, er, Morgana." Merlin said, emerging from the forest as Morganas' head shot towards him.

"Good day." She said with a smile. Merlin temporarily reflected how the purple gowns she wore seemed to fit ideally in with the green forest surrounding them.

Sliding off her horse with ease she pulled it behind her as she walked up to Merlin.

"Let's go." She said, holding out one hand to him as she purposely began marching deeper into the forest.

"Okay." Merlin said. "Here, I've brought you something." Reaching inside his jacket he produced an apple, the twin to the one he held in his hand. "I thought you might be hungry." He said cheerily.

"Thanks." She said, taking it from him and biting into it.

As they walked Merlin talked: "I thought we would start with something basic." He began, "Here, have a look." Producing the scrolls from his jacket, he handed them to the Lady Morgana.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said, taking them in one hand. Switching the apple to the same hand she held the reigns in, Morgana could hardly contain her excitement; after all these months of not knowing; years of suspecting, of knowing, something was different from her, finally she held the answer in her hand. _A way to shape her power into something manageable._ She decided.

Not slowing down she unfurled the first scroll and began to read as she walked, _somehow, almost uncannily, avoiding walking into any of the trees or underbrush _Merlin noted. _This was everything he had imagined,_ he thought happily, as they ventured deeper into the forest._ He was with one of his best friends, able to finally help her fix what was so obviously troubling her, what could be better?_ But something continued to nag at him. It was almost as if this was too good to be true, as if this never should have happened. As if his life never should have been this good. But what was more; it felt as if they were being watched.

Brushing everything aside, he began to look for a suitable spot to stop. Lacking the time to scout, he hoped they would find one soon.

"I think we are deep enough now, Morgana." He put in.

"I agree." She said, halting the horse, before tying him up to a suitable tree.

"Well then, lets' begin." She said, moving a safe distance away from the horse.

Merlin beckoned for the scroll, and she handed it to him. "Repeat after me." He said, shifting enough that Morgana could see as well.

"Fyr." Merlin began.

"Fyr." Morgana repeated.

"Arisan."

"Arisan."

"Cwicum."

"Cwicum."

"Acrus."

"Acrus."

"Forbaern."

"Forbaern."

"Good." He said. "Now, watch."

"Fyr, arisan, cwicum, acrus, forbaern." Merlin said quickly, holding his hand out towards a pile of logs as his eyes flashed golden. The logs caught fire with little trouble, despite the dampness of the wood.

Merlin turned around to where Morgana was watching wide-eyed, he grinned, "See, now you try." He handed her the scroll. With a wave of his hand and two words he banished the flame.

"Alright…"She said at length, a little unsure of herself. _What happened if this was a repeat of the scene in her chambers?_ She wondered, _what would happen if she accidently lit the entire forest on fire?_

"Something wrong?" Merlin asked, seeing her hesitate. He would have thought she would have jumped at the chance to cast magic.

"Um, no." She said, swallowing once. Extending one hand abit unsteadily Morgana began to intone the spell. To her surprise, the words came naturally; she could feel the magic leap to her fingertips, almost unbidden.

"Fyr, arisan, cwicum, acrus, forbaern." She intoned. As she watched, the logs caught fire, beginning to burn in earnest.

"Very good." Merlin said excitedly, clapping as he watched the fire. _Her eyes flashed golden, just as mine do._ He thought.

Morgana felt relieved, the entire forest did not burn down around her. _And why would it?_ A small part of her mind nagged her _After all; magic was not something to be afraid of. Merlin was living testament to that._

"Again." Merlin said, "Each time it gets' easier." Again he dismissed the fire.

Again she intoned the spell, and again the log relit. Again Merlin dismissed the fire. This continued for what Morgana felt to be hours. Each time it felt easier and easier, almost as if she was born into magic.

Eventually it was time to try another spell. This one was lightning in nature.

"Repeat after me." Merlin said beginning another spell,

"Beride."

"Beride."

"Tospringe."

"Tospringe."

"Astrice."

"Astrice."

"Very good." Merlin noted happily. "Now watch." "Beride, tospringe, astrice." He intoned in rapid succession. His eyes again flashed golden. A single jagged bolt of lightning struck the ground near the logs.

"Now you try."

Steady, Morgan intoned the spell, and watched as it did the same as Merlins'.

Again Merlin clapped. "You learn fast." Merlin said.

"Beginners luck." Morgana replied, and then laughed.

"I think you should try the next one without any coaching." He began, "I think you are getting the hang of this -"

"Ah, the witch and the warlock, together at last." A voice intoned. Both Merlin and Morgana jumped, whirling about to face the source.

"This was never supposed to happen." The voice said, almost apologetically, absent mindedly the woman began to pluck at the branches of a nearby tree.

"You were supposed to become rivals, tear this land asunder." She seemed to look at Morgana then Merlin in turn, "You were supposed to throw this land into chaos, forever remove Camelot from this earth… But no, instead this happens…"

"What are you talking about?" The two chorused.

"Who are you?" Morgana added.

"Who I am is not important." The woman said. "You have no idea what you have altered… This cannot be allowed to remain unchanged… Camelot must fall, Arthur must die."

"Never." Merlin nearly shouted.

"I will not allow that to happen." Morgana said forcefully.

The woman just laughed.

"Such spirit… It is a shame that that was your answer…"

Morgana and Merlin shared a look:

"Run!" Merlin said.

"No!" Morgana said, standing her ground. "She is an enemy of Camelot, we must fight." Turning on her heel she sprinted for the horse.

"Hehehehe." The woman said, "You would make a good enemy, Morgana, side with me, and we can still rule over Camelot… With Uther gone, magic can finally return to the land… You won't have to be practicing magic in the middle of a forest, worrying each day if you will be discovered for who you really are and killed… The offer is open to you as well, Warlock." She added absent mindedly.

Morgana paled, halfway back to the horse. _It was what she wanted, after all, wasn't it? Uther dead, magic returned. Well, atleast the second, she wasn't so sure of the first… Not anymore, not after she saved him…_

"Morgana would never consider your offer, and neither will I." Merlin shouted.

The woman laughed again, "That is not for you to decide, Warlock, the lady must make up her own mind..." She turned to look at Morgana, "Well? What do you say? Will you take me up on the offer?"

"Tempting." Morgana said at length, with a few quick steps she reached the horse, and withdrew the sword hidden in the blankets rolled up behind the saddle. Pulling it free of its' sheath, she turned around to face the woman. "But I am afraid I must decline."

Morgana slowly began to edge up the side of the shallow hill, attempting to put the woman between her and Merlin.

"Very well…" The woman seemed to pout for a moment, "It is a shame you choose this route, Morgana, we could have done great things together…"

"Terrible things, you mean." Morgana corrected, "And for all its' faults, Camelot is my home now." She smiled briefly at Merlin, "I meant what I said earlier, and as a threat to Camelot, you must die."

"Now!" Morgana shouted, not entirely sure of exactly what she wanted to happen as she charged the mysterious woman.

Merlins' eyes flashed golden in that instant, conjuring up fire without words. The woman looked board, waiting until the fire was almost upon her from one side, and the Lady Morgana, sword raised, from the other. Then she stretched out both hands, one towards' either, and watched in satisfaction as they were both sent flying backwards by an invisible force. The fire dissipated, milliseconds before Merlin slammed back first into the hard forest ground, his head coming to rest against a group of upraised roots. Morgana fared little better, being slammed back first against an upraised tree, before coming to rest, head slumping against her knees. She appeared passed-out.

"I gave you a chance." The woman frowned again, "But if I let both of you live, the future I want… The future that must be, will never come to pass." She took a deep breath, "Therefore…" She said, turning towards Merlin, "You must die…"

Raising both hands as Merlin scrambled backwards from his flattened position on the ground, eyes again flashing golden as he began muttering the strongest shielding spell he knew, the woman began intoning a spell, only to be slammed from behind by a jolt of lightning. The force knocked her a few steps forwards, but incredibly, did not kill her.

"You…" She snarled, turning around to face Morgana, now propped up against the tree, breathing heavily.

"Stay away from him…" Morgana said, determination shining in her eyes. She began to intone another spell, not having the slightest clue what she was saying.

"Oh no you don't!" The woman said, a ball of fire appearing on her hand, she was about to shoot it at Morgana when she was forced to step out of the way of a falling branch. Concentration lost, the spell dissipated. Less then a second later, the woman found herself flying off her feet, to land with a hard thud against a tree.

"Ugg." She snarled, before she realized something, she was not falling downwards. Instead, she was staying fixed, twenty feet above the ground. She attempted to raise her hands to gesture a counter spell, but found that she could not move them. The only thing she could move was her feet, and apparently her head as well. She cast a contemptuous glance downwards at the witch below, still in her line of vision.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Morgana sneered as she stepped away from the tree, slightly shaken, and drained from the spells cast. Her gaze never left the woman's.

"You, how could you?" The woman screamed, "This spell is advanced beyond your years, no way the warlock taught you this in a single afternoon."

"I didn't." Merlin said, "But yet there you are." He picked himself up from the ground and looked at Morgana, watching as she kept her concentration on the witch. Even as she moved to pick up her sword.

Merlin began to intertone an appropriate spell, to assist Morgana. The spell had to be draining her he reasoned.

Picking up her sword she turned to the witch, still pinned to the tree.

"I am sorry." She began, "For the crimes against Camelot, I sentence you here and now to death."

"Brave words." The woman spat back, "You may possess power beyond your years now, but mark my words, there will come a time when even that is not enough to save you. You, or your precious warlock."

Moraganas' only response was to hold the sword tighter as her eyes continued to blaze golden.

"On that day, Camelot will fall… And you along with it. You chose an unnatural path, Lady Morgana, we of the old ways, of the old religion, will never forgive you for the trespasses you have done here today." The woman finally concluded.

"Shut up." Morgana snapped. Inadvertently she released the spell, causing the witch to plummet to the ground.

Unusually the woman landed with a grace of a cat, knees bending under her as she landed effortlessly on the ground.

"I will return." She said as she snapped her hand around in a circular movement.

A few words, and she was gone, leaving a stunned Morgana and Merlin in her wake.

An awkward silence descended on the forest as the two stood there. Too stunned to by the sudden events to do much else.

Merlin pondered what to say, it all felt so awkward._ Should he tell her she did a good job? That she was a born fighter? That her power amazed him, but also scared him close to being witless?_

Merlin was never one for much planning, and so simply blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"That was… great." He began, gaining momentum as he continued, "I mean, that was amazing." He corrected himself, "I mean the way you-you cast that spell, how did you do that?" He turned to her, "You saved my life, Morgana." He said finally.

It was then that he noticed that she was shaking. What started as a mild tremor rapidly descended into full on shaking.

"I'm scared, Merlin." She said, echoing the unspoken words from earlier. "This, this power… I cannot even control it… It just… comes out." She seemed on the verge of crying, "First the dresser, and the candle… Then the vase… And then… And then the woman." She bit her bottom lip.

"No…" Merlin began in a soft tone of disbelief, "You can control it…" He moved a few steps closer, "And this." He said gesturing towards the tree, "This was different… You saved me Morgana." He repeated, "You have the makings of a powerful sorceress, Morgana… You heard what the witch said." He smiled at her as he walked even closer, "She was scared of you, scared of what you would become…"

He saw the look of doubt crease his friends face, and so continued, "And it wasn't because you were something evil, Morgana… Far from it, it is because you are a force for good." As he finished he realized how awkward those words seemed, and so did one of the more impulsive things he had done in quite a while, he reached out and gave the Ward of Camelot a hug. He was careful though, she still had a sword in her hands. Fortunately, it was pointed down and away from him.

Almost as quickly he rescinded it, his face turning a bright crimson. "Oh, er… Um… sorry about that, Morgana." He said sheepishly as he wedged both hands deeply into the pockets of his pants.

"Don't be." Morgana said smiling slightly, "It was me… I should apologize. Here I am, Ward of Camelot, possibly, probably, one of the most powerful witches in history, and I am… Er… Was, on the verge of breaking down and balling in the middle of a forest."

She paused for a few minutes deep in thought. "It just… This all feels so weird." She said at last.

"It does take some getting used to." Merlin agreed. Though his powers had developed from birth, he briefly wondered just how terrifying it would be to learn about them this late in life._ She was still young, but not as young as he had been._ Again he mentally kicked himself for not telling her sooner. One look at his friend prompted another thought, _How far did you come from the edge, Morgana? If I had said nothing, what would have happened? How far into darkness would you have sunk?_ Merlin mentally kicked himself again for ever thinking that badly of his friend. _She would never turn against Camelot, would she? Atleast, not willingly. There was no reason to, she wasn't evil after all._

"Heh." Merlin began, he couldn't help it. She was right, it all seemed so silly. The chuckle turned into a full roaring laugh as the two of them cracked up for a few minutes.

When it subsided Merlin was struck by a sudden thought.

"Do you feel any after effects?" He asked seriously.

"I feel abit drained, and a little nauseous." Morgana said, "But nothing serious."

Sheathing the sword she spoke to Merlin in the calm, warm voice he knew all too well.

"We best be getting back, Merlin." She said, "It is probably getting late, and I cannot afford to have my father looking for me… Not here at any rate." She smiled again and moved to get the horse.

"Right… Getting back." Merlin agreed.

Bending down to retrieve the spell scrolls he too started to where the camp was. Inspecting the logs for signs that they would look no different then any other fire, he left them alone.

"Walk me to the edge of the forest, Merlin." Morgana said, her inflection gave no room for a question, though Merlin thought it as such.

"Sure." He said.

Together the pair made their way back the way they came.

"Thank you." Morgana said, turning to face Merlin just inside the clump of trees that marked the very outline of forest.

"Don't mention it." Merlin said beaming. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow." Morgana agreed before turning and leaving the forest with a departing smile.

Continuing to smile Merlin made his way back into the forest, fishing out the list from Gaius as he walked, and pocketing the spell scrolls.

A few hours later, Merlin emerged from the forest and made his way to Gaius's shop. Passersby in the town would have noted the young warlocks' steps were unnaturally springy as he fairly danced his way into town. Unnoticed by him, Prince Arthur had watched him in the town. Inadvertently, as it turned out, as the prince was there on other matters. Or so he would say under pain of death, were he ever questioned.

* * *

"Gaius." Merlin said happily as he entered the humble dwelling, resisting the urge to throw the door wide as he stepped through it.

"Gaius?" Merlin tried again. It was unusual, but not unheard of, for the aged physician to not answer at the first call. _Perhaps he is out treating the sick?_ Merlin half-wondered as he glanced about. _Everything was in order, so wherever he was, the physician had not left in any apparent hurry._

"In here, Merlin." The physician said, walking slowly into the main room.

"Well, you are in a remarkably good mood." Gaius remarked as he set out various odds and ends on the table.

"Well… er… yes…" Merlin stammered as he too set the gathered herbs and roots on the table.

"Something to do with the Lady Morgana, I trust?" Gaius asked, moving to motion Merlin.

"Fetch a pail of water from that bucket, and bring it here." He commanded.

Merlin did not move. Instead he began to get lost in his own thoughts as memories of what had just happened began to swirl in his brain.

"Merlin…" Gaius began again. Taking a step he shoved the boy. Not hard, but enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Merlin." He said again as he shoved.

"Er, yes Gaius?" Merlin asked, turning to face him. Quickly the young warlock snapped back from whatever he had been thinking about.

"Water." Gaius commanded again. This time pointing to the large container in the corner.

"Er, right." Merlin said, snapping back. He moved and fetched the water, by himself, Gaius noted, instead of using magic. Behind his back, Gaius shook his head. Something major was troubling the warlock for him to undertake such a small task by himself.

"Care to let the rest of us know of your thoughts?" Gaius asked as he pointed and Merlin poured the water into the bowl.

"Umm…" Merlin said, there was no point in hiding anything from Gaius._ He had his methods, after all._ But that still did not stop Merlin from briefly considering it. Half a second later he responded.

"It is just that…" He began, "Well, it seemed so weird. Take today in the forest for example," He continued as the aged physician turned and gave Merlin a look.

"I was attacked in the forest, by a witch that I never even met." Merlin continued.

"Attacked?" Gaius questioned, setting down the vials of ground herbs in his hands, he turned to face Merlin squarely. "Attacked by whom?" He implored. It was big news. Already Gaius could sense there was something bad with it. Worse then just being attacked, normally. The bad feeling he had had sense last night came back, _it couldn't be that, could it?_ He wondered privately._ No, Merlin could be, would be, powerful in the years to come. But even a Warlock of his power, as great as it was, and would be one day, could not accomplish that feat. Atleast, not alone._

"I don't know." Merlin admitted, setting the water bucket down and turning to face the physician. He paused momentarily as he recalled something, "But she mentioned something… Something about upsetting the balance, about what I and Morgana are doing as unnatural." He looked confused.

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Merlin protested, a blush coming over his face again.

"Do I…?" Gaius asked. He gave Merlin a questioning look.

"Gaius!" Merlin admonished.

"Yes… I suppose I do." Gaius said at length. "Please continue." His attempt at humor was marred by Merlins' story. He knew the gravity of what was being said, perhaps better then the boy did. _Damn it all Merlin, why couldn't you just let her turn evil? Or atleast, not tell her about your gift?_ He wondered.

"Well, alright… Anyways, we fought… And Morgana, well, Morgana saved me… She used her powers by reflex, apparently. And she pretty much defeated the witch on her own… Atleast, until she escaped."

"Escaped?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah." Merlin agreed. "She just said a spell and vanished."

"Do you know what this means?" Gaius asked. He decided he might as well inform the warlock of his conclusion._ Not telling him before had been a major mistake._ One the physician did not want to repeat again.

"That she is ridiculously powerful?" Merlin asked, "Perhaps even more powerful then me?" Merlin continued, "And if the witch ever reveals what she has learned about Morgana, through some way, Uther will have her executed for magic. If he ever discovers the truth about it."

"Well, all of that is true…" Gaius said. The boy had completely missed the point.

"However, I do not think you are grasping the significance of what is going on here." Gaius finally finished.

"What _is_ going on here?" Merlin asked a look of befuttlement on his face.

"The old ways… The old religion." Gaius began, "They are apart of you. You are apart of them, Merlin. As is the Great Dragon, as many magical things are… As Morgana is, apparently." Gaius trailed off. Mustering his thoughts he continued, "These are forces, people, if you can call them that, that wield unimaginable power. If what the witch said is true, and I believe it is, you can expect things to come… Terrible things." Gaius saw the look of fright pass across the warlocks' face, before being replaced by a look of grim determination, that was all it took to make Gaius decide to continue "All is not lost, however… You did well Merlin, the witch lives."

"And that is a good thing… how exactly?" Merlin asked. He was completely confused at this point, normally leaving enemies of Camelot alive, especially ones' this powerful, was infact a very, very bad thing.

"Well… if the witch had died, I fear you would have set in place an irreparable chain of events that may have lead to the destruction of Camelot, perhaps this entire world. The old ways are immeasurably powerful, Merlin, and not to be taken lightly… You best be you your guard, I fear she may just be the vanguard of what is yet to come…"

"Well, no use waiting around for destiny to find me…" Merlin began, the old good natured Merlin coming back "And speaking of Destiny, I have Arthurs socks' to wash, his armor to polish, his stables to muck…" Merlin trailed off as he smiled. "But thanks for your words of wisdom, Gaius." Merlin said brightly. "I will be sure to heed them."

Gaius just raised an eyebrow, "Sure to heed them." He repeated with a knowing smile crossing his weathered face. Gaius moved back to his earlier position and began to mix some of the newly brought herbs into the water. Turning around the warlock left; door closing with a gentle thunk behind him. But not before snatching a piece of bread from the table.

Merlin arrived at Arthurs' quarters, scrub brush and rag in one hand, pale of water in the other. To his dismay as he pushed the door open he found the prince smirking, hands crossed behind his head as he sat behind his desk in one quarter of his bed room.

"Ah, Merlin." The prince said, a bemused smile that boarded on a smirk, evident on his face, "Do you know what I was asking myself this morning?"

"No, sire." Merlin began, "I do not have the faintest clue." With great effort Merlin resisted adding a jabbing mark, but considering he was holding a bucket of water in one hand, it was probably best not to prod the prince.

"Come now, Merlin." Arthur pressed as he unlaced his hands and stood up, beginning to advance on the weiry servant. Merlin had to work at not backing up as the prince came forwards. The seemingly ever-present smirking still plastered to his face, Arthur continued "Take a guess."

"I really don't want to, sire." Merlin said trying to force as much humor in his voice as possible as he set the bucket down and dipped the rag into the water contained within. He began working -in a way that looked more productive then it was- on the cold, hard stone tiles.

"I order it." Arthur said, staring straight into Merlins' eyes' as the smirk disappeared. Merlin knew he would find the princes' stare, but looked anyway. It was best to keep Arthur insight at all times.

"Well in that case, sire, I still don't have the faintest clue." He protested. Merlin had the sneaking suspicion that wherever this line of questioning was heading it was not a good one.

"Merlin Merlin Merlin." Prince Arthur said as he took a few steps away, rubbing his hands together as if to rid them of something, "We both know you aren't as stupid as you look… Heck, no one could be _that stupid_."

"Except you." Merlin retorted abit too loud under his breath. Before he could stop himself he realized what he had said.

"What was that?" Arthur said, turning back. Either he had not heard, or he was playing stupid.

"Er, nothing sire, just a particular resistant patch of grime." Merlin lied pretending to bend down and double his efforts on one of the near spotless floor tiles.

"Un huh…" Said Arthur in an unconvinced voice. "Well, anyhow." He said turning back around, "Where was I?"

"Commenting on my looks, sire." Merlin put in. He did not look up now; as long as he kept the princes' boots in-sight he should be safe. _Well, safer,_ his mind amended.

"Right." Arthur said. "As I was saying… No one could be _that_ stupid, Merlin… Not even _you._ What I was thinking was, "what took my least favorite manservant twice the time as usual to clean my chambers this morning?""

_Only man servant, _Merlin corrected mentally. He let the prince continued interrupted, even as he paused, _probably to gage my reaction._ Merlin thought privately.

"And do you know what I came up with for a reason, Merlin?" The prince inquired.

"I have no idea, sire." Merlin replied.

"And neither did I." Arthur agreed, "Until I put two and two together." He paused for dramatic effect.

_And got five._ Merlin thought.

Spinning back about he fixed Merlin with a stare that would have had Merlin skittering out of the room under what ever pretence he could, if he had looked up. Unfortunately, Merlin did not look up, lost first in his snarky thought, and secondly in his faux cleaning of the tiles..

"And as ludicrous as it may seem, I have found the reason for your lateness today." He started back from the wall, and towards the unfortunate servant.

_Ughto._ Merlin thought as he paled. _He couldn't have realized it, could he? No, no way, he would have had me hung. Besides,_ Merlin colsouled himself_ he is too stupid to ever guess what I was up to._

"And that would be?" Merlin asked fearing the answer despite his thought.

"A girl, of course." Arthur supplied clapping his man servant on the shoulder as if it was obvious."Though I shudder to think of what girl would want you…" Merlin bit his lip repressing a sigh of relief.

"So, who is it?" Arthur said, jostling Merlin good naturedly.

"Er, no one." Merlin said. With effort he kept his voice to a normal tone.

"Come now, Merlin, who was it?" This time Arthurs' tone was less humorous and heavier with the ordering tone of the prince he was. One way or another he would get the answer he sought.

"No one, sire." Merlin repeated. He knew better then to attempt to remove the princes' arm from him.

"Merlin…" Arthur said, this time there was an undercurrent to his voice as he wheeled the unfortunate man around to face him. His grip tightening slightly on Merlins' shoulder he continued, "Who is it?"

"No one, sire." Merlin said at length. It was getting tiring answering the same question. He thought briefly about lying, but realized the only names of girls that came to mind were Morgana and Gwen. Neither of which would be very good to give Arthur. The first would probably lead to atleast a week in the stocks, just for thinking it. The second would lead to a beating by Arthur, and then a week in the stocks, at the very least. It was no secret to him that Arthur and Gwen loved eachother. _No_, he ultimate decided, _lying was a very bad idea._

"Merlin." Arthur said dangerously.

"Sire?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Tell me, or I will make your life a living hell." Arthur commanded.

"More so then usual?" Merlin quipped.

"Oh yes, much more." The dark tone still evident in the prince's voice now seemed to grow even darker.

"I was gathering herbs for Gaius." Merlin said at length.

Arthurs eyes narrowed as he grabbed below the collar on Merlins' shirt.

"On pain of death." Merlin supplied hands flailing in protest.

"Death is the least of your worries if you do not tell me her name." Arthur growled out.

"Don't you think you are taking this abit to far?" Merlin asked as he could feel the weight lifting from the souls of his feet as Arthur wrenched him up higher.

"Not at all… Now tell, me, what is her name?"

"It was a very long list." Merlin babbled, "Look, I even have it at the shop. Ask anyone, well okay not anyone," He babbled as his mind seized upon a name, "ask Gaius."Merlin pleaded as his feet left the ground.

Arthur held the glare for a few minutes. Boring into his servants eyes' as he held him suspended a few inches from the floor "I believe you, Merlin." Arthur said eventually; dropping the shirt; and allowing Merlin to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

_Prat._ Merlin thought as he picked himself up. Luckily the water bucket remained upright.

Despite the danger, he could not resist asking, "Then why did you do that?" Merlin asked.

"Just checking." The prince shrugged as he walked off. The humor returned to the princes' voice as he spoke."

"Don't forget; my stables need mucking, my armor still needs cleaning, my chainmail needs polishing, my horses need grooming, my boots need shining…" Arthur continued to talk as he left the bed room, Merlin silently mocking him the entire way as soon as the Prince turned his back.

_Yip, definitely confirmed._ Arthur thought, Merlin had a girlfriend. _The only question was how to find out._ And then Arthur hit upon a plan. It was remarkably simple, and would not cost him anything. He immediately wondered why he had not thought of it sooner.

Back in Arthurs' chambers Merlin cringed, if Arthur had been abit smarter he may well have caught onto the scheme. _He would have to be much more cautious,_ Merlin resolved as he set himself to the task of scrubbing the entire floor in record time.

The rest of the day was spent on chores. At the end of it a thoroughly weary Merlin emerged from the Castle, to stagger home towards what was home in Camelot. He suspected that the sharp increase in chores for the week was due to his refusal to lie to Arthur. Catching site of the Lady Morgana flanked by her faithful hand maiden Gwen, his worries were instantly forgotten.

She caught sight of him almost as soon as he did her. They both smiled. Merlin glanced slightly and saw Gwen look puzzled for a second as she looked from one to the other, then back again. She smiled too.

He quickened his pace and easily caught up with the pair.

"Good after noon my lady." Merlin said, half bowing to Morgana, and then Gwen in-turn.

Morgana looked as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it, "Good after noon, Merlin." She said quarter curtsying as Gwen did likewise.

"Merlin." Gwen said warmly.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Good Gwen, how are you?" Merlin replied in turn. She could not miss the look in Morganas' eyes as she glanced sideways at her Mistress. It looked almost identical to the one Arthur gave her. _Could it be, The Lady in love with a servant?_ She wondered half-heartedly._ It would be the gossup of Camelot, if anyone else besides herself thought the same._ It was in the midst of these thoughts that she realized she had not responded to Merlins' question. Blushing slightly, she responded.

"Just fine, cannot complain." The words tumbled out faster then Gwen had intended, and her blush rose to a swift crimson. Suddenly Gwen felt very out of place, and it was not just the blushing. "I was just on my way to accompany the Lady Morgana to the market to buy flowers, would you like to join us?" She stammered slightly, but managed to finish the sentence with a small amount of effort. If she guessed what Morgana was not saying earlier accurately, she would not object to another servant accompanying them._ Especially one particular servant. Even in Camelot the walls had ears. And all ears typically lead to Uther. Therefore it was up to her,_ Gwen decided _to find out her own suspicious._

"I would love that." Merlin said cheerily. Gwen thought she saw Morgana smile abit at that, but she could not be sure.

"If, of course, that is alright with Morgana…?" Merlin added.

"Yes." Morgana said simply.

And so the trio set off to the markets' of Camelot.

Merlin and Morgana in the lead, Gwen trailing slightly behind.

"So what flowers were you thinking of getting, my lady?" Merlin asked cheerily turning to face both her and Gwen. He took a few steps to the side so that he could talk with both of them easily.

"It was to be Gwens' decision." Morgana admitted, "She has more experience in doing so then myself."

"Nonsense, my lady." Gwen admonished playfully, "That is only because you are always wrapped up in matters of the court."

"Which you so kindly maneuvered me out of." Morgana said happily. She began explaining to Merlin, "In the next hour I am to be attending the royal accountant's presentation."

"Royally boring." Merlin put in.

"Haha, Quite." Morgana said laughing, "But, if I accidently over-extend my visit to the market-places of Camelot… Well, I am pretty sure I will not miss much..." She continued to smile at the thought of Arthur having to endure atleast the first half of the Royal Accountant rattling off facts and figures to the King and his son. Arthur there all alone, save for his over-bearing, over-expectant father, and no one to trade snide remarks with when the King got too engrossed over some aspect of the budget, or of spending. _Technically_ she never had to be there in the first place, anything more then as a figurehead. So, _technically_ it did not matter if she was late. _Technically._

"No, I cannot imagine you would." Merlin said, laughing slightly at his own joke. Gwen trailed along, now with a big smile on her face. She watched as unconsciously the Lady Morgana and Merlin began to walk slightly closer together. Not a lot, but a few inches.

"Do you… er… come down to the markets often?" Merlin asked to pass the time.

"From time to time." Morgana admitted, "Usually it is Gwen who does all the shopping for me. Good old Gwen." She cocked her head and turned back towards Gwen. "Why are you walking so far behind?" She asked quizzically; catching sight of her hand-maiden roughly four feet behind them.

"Oh, no reason." Gwen said shyly, moving fast to catch up and walk slightly beside the Lady Morgana. She could never be seen to walking as an equal, not here; despite her position and friendship with Morgana. However that did not stop her from trailing but a scant half of a step behind. She thought about things to say, but, fearing it would break the moment between the two, kept silent instead. She would have hated it if someone had interrupted a conversation between her and Arthur.

"Okay…" Morgana said at length. It was very out of character for Gwen, and Morgana briefly wondered if she had a fever or other ailment that she was not telling her about.

The trio reached the market in under fifteen minutes.

"Alright, Gwen." Morgana said flashing a toothy smile, "Where to first?"

"This way milady." Gwen said, happily strolling over to her favorite flower stall.

"They give the best tulips, and roses for the price." She whispered conspiratorially in the Lady Morganas' ear. Cupping her hands to muffle the sound.

"Then you best pick us some." Morgana whispered back.

Merlin joined her as Gwen walked over to the flower shop. "You do this often?" He asked.

"Merlin… You already asked that…" She said smirking at him.

"Er… right." Merlin said, blushing as he realized it. Sometimes Arthur was right, a part of his mind admitted, sometimes he could be really stupid.

"I appreciate you trying to make small talk though, Merlin." Morgana said after a minutes pause as they both watched Gwen cheerily pick out a selection of flowers.

"I really am fine, especially after last night." She continued, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Merlin said, one hand going to the back of his head as he awkwardly grinned and cocked his head simultaneously. _It was so nice, so relaxing to have the old Morgana back, _Merlin thought privately. Images of her appearing in Gaius's inn before still sprang unbidden into his mind, and he wondered if they would ever stop haunting him. Not that he deserved anything less. He had hesitated. If he had not told her… His mind trailed off as he was snapped out of his revelry.

"You alright?" Morgana asked, concern showing on her face as Merlin refocused on his surroundings.

"Yeah, just fine. Why?"

"You looked sad for a moment… That's all." Morgana stopped talking as Gwen returned.

"Here." She said, retuning the unused gold coins to Morgana, along with two huge boucays of flowers which she held onto. She pretended she did not notice the conversation that had stopped upon her return. Instead, she smiled broadly. Knowing it was improper to ask what they were talking about, she did it anyways.

"So, what were you two talking about?" She asked.

Both of them, Merlin and Morgana, went simultaneously white, then red. A small part of Gwen immediately regretted asking. Another part of her almost jumped for joy. Her two favorite people were in love, what more could she ask for? Inward she sighed.

"Er… nothing." Merlin said awkwardly. Echoed by Morganas' simple, "Nothing."

Taking a few of the flowers Morgana handed them to Merlin, oblivious, or not caring of the surroundings, "These are for you." She said.

Reluctantly, but mindful of where they were, Merlin readily accepted them. There were a few Roses, and Tulips in the bunch, along with a few others. Merlin blushed renewed,

"Thanks."

"No, thank you." Morgana said, lowering her voice. "I know I cannot ever repay you, Merlin… But you are a good friend, so thank you."

Louder she proclaimed, "I think those will look nice in Arthurs' room. Thank you for assistance in this matter, Gwen." She turned smiling towards her maid-servant.

"If that will be all milady?" Gwen asked elatedly. She could hardly constrain her expression of joy at the happy occurrences she had been privileged to witness in the market-place that day. Even if Morgana didn't know it… Or even Merlin for that matter.

"Yes, that will be all." Morgana said, "I best be getting back to the meeting now…" Not that I ever went there in the first place, she thought privately.

"Take care Merlin." She said as the two groups parted ways. Gwen smiled at Merlin, shifting the flowers so she could see through them.

Merlin smiled back, and watched as the group left the market-place. Then he too left, intent on returning to Gaius'.

_For some reason he felt both like skipping and throwing himself in a pound, bound, and with weights on at the same time._ He reflected as he walked home. Lost in his own thoughts. Without interrupted his mind began to replay the events._ He was elated that he had finally made his friend so happy. It had distressed him… No he decided, distress was too kind of a word… It had almost ruined him that he had refrained from telling Morgana for so long…And that she remained ignorant of that fact to this day bothered him… Sure he had told her… Sure she no longer worried about the nightmares… But he had waited… Waited until she had almost been broken by the ordeal… And that, he decided in that second, was what bothered him. He hated the side of him that was coward, that had made him wait. Sure he had ultimately disobeyed those that had pretty much forced him to do so, but he had broken the promise of protecting her. He would not break that promise again, come what may. Destiny be damned he thought. She was his friend; she would always remain his friend._

He sniffed at the flowers as a gentle wind changed tracts, blowing the sent into his face, and instantly his mind changed tracts.

_But the important thing was that he had told her. That in the end he had renounced his cowardice… Perhaps not totally, for it still remained there, in the dark recesses of his soul, threatening to break out at later date… But he had renounced it just the same… And now his friend was happy once again. The warlock once again broke into a cheery grin as he semi-flounced home. He couldn't beat himself up over this forever. She was happy now, and that was in the end what counted._

Nearly catapulting the door off its' hinges Merlin stepped in.

"Merlin!" Gaius admonished, "You nearly gave me a heart-attack." The old man withdrew one hand from the brown robe he wore. Placing it from over-top his heart, back to the counter-top.

Merlin heedlessly proceeded to fly around the dwelling gathering first a vase, then water to place in it. Finally he placed the flowers.

"Anymore surprises?" He asked seriously as he watched Merlin.

"No." The warlock replied happily, "None at all." Thinking about the mornings' events he remembered the spell scrolls and hurriedly ran up to his room to tuck them away. Returning he took a seat on the unoccupied stool opposite from Gaius. A bowl of stew sat untouched there, another infront of Gaius. Evidently he had been waiting for Merlin to return in one-piece._ Twice in one day? _Merlin wondered, then instantly regretted it. The old man was not cruel, far from it. Still the stew was unusual.

"So tell me about the training." He said as he began to eat.

Merlin began doing the same.

"Nothing much to tell." Merlin said in between mouthfuls he narrated the days events, "She is pretty powerful. Though it was only once, she is learning spells at about the same rate I did… Perhaps even faster." He admitted as an after-thought, "For obvious reasons I thought we would work on combat magic first; both because I think it might be easier for her, and because I wanted to see her power." He paused for longer then Gaius would have liked.

"And?" Gaius implored. He reached for the long, large pot that sat on one end of the table and refilled both their bowls.

"And nothing…" Merlin said cheekily.

"Merlin!" Gaius said, an admonishing tone in his voice.

"Er, sorry." Merlin said.

"I think that after a few weeks training she will be able to stand up to many wizards and warlocks. After a few months, I think she will rival me in-power. She is strong, Gaius." Merlin admitted, "Strong enough to be my equal."

The old man just shook his head, not informing Merlin he had said those very words, not very long ago. "I just hope you know what you are doing." He repeated.

"Or I will be training Camelots' greatest enemy." Merlin finished.

"I know, I know Gaius… I remember what you told me yesterday night." _Things went by really fast, _Merlin thought privately.

_Maybe he does remember. _Gaius thought, a tinge bitterly.

Merlin finished the rest of his soup in near interrupted silence.

"What are you going to teach her tomorrow?" Gaius asked as he scraped the remnants of the pot out between the bowls.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Merlin said, "I think maybe we will work on more combat magic… If we are attacked again, I want her to be able to defend herself."

"Un huh…" Gaius said. He cast a glance at Merlin, but the warlock either ignored it or did not respond.

"Did you talk to her yet?" Gaius asked.

"Talk to her about what?" Merlin asked as he finished his bowl.

"About what you are doing tomorrow."

"No." Merlin said. It was odd, in a crisis he could formulate a plan, almost as if came naturally. He could take on all manner of creatures, but when it came to planning lessons Merlin realized how much he was forgetting. Then again, in a crisis he was not doing chores for, and being ordered about by Arthur.

In response Gaius pointed. On the other end of the table was a vial filled with a dark blue liquid of some sort.

"Take that to her chambers later this evening." Gaius said. "It must have slipped my mind." He said tapping his own head, "Old age you know."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin said.

Clearing away both bowls Merlin walked upstairs. He waited until night fall before transcribing four fresh pages, and then heading off to Camelot.

It was much easier to get into Camelot. Though he was a servant, it was not hard. The handful of times he was stopped he merely stated that he was on a duty for Arthur. And before he realized it he was up on the correct floor striding confidently towards the Lady Morganas' chambers. Looking around twice to make sure he was not seen, he quietly slipped inside. The easy part was finished. It was not late enough to arouse suspicion. Getting home would be harder. He breathed a sigh of relief he had not realized he had been holding.

The candles were still vacant, and Morgana must have strongly guessed it was him, for she called "Merlin?" From somewhere in the darkened chambers.

"It is me." He said.

Casting a spell to light the chambers he crossed over to the bed. Making sure at the same time the curtains were tightly drawn.

"I've brought your sleeping potion." He said, producing it from somewhere within his jacket.

"Place it on the table over-there." She said pointing. If anyone was listening, all they would hear was a normal conversation. Though it was doubtful anyone was, one could not be certain.

"Thank you for bringing it here." Morgana said. Silently she whispered, "The coast is clear."

When he drew closer she asked, "So why did you come?"

"I thought we might plan tomorrows; lesson." He began, as he removed the scrolls from his jacket and showed her.

She took the scrolls and read them before handing them back, "Excellent." She proclaimed.

Outside both heard a noise, and Merlin very nearly jumped out of his skin. Before he could do much more then remove the light, the door swung open just large enough for one person to enter.

And in stepped Gwen. Holding a candle and looking as equally concerned as the night before.

Hastily Morgana shoved the scrolls downwards and to the side, allowing them to fall freely from the bed, where Merlin grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Why are you here?" She asked to buy time. She could not very well fake sleep when she was sitting upright. And the last thing she needed was Gwen rushing over before she finished sliding the paper out of sight.

"I thought I heard voices." She said awkwardly from the door. "I was on my way to my own chambers when I passed by here." From around the door she lit a candle from the torch outside before stepping in and shutting the door behind her.

Morgana sighed, and decided to gamble. "Its' alright Merlin." She said. If Gwen couldn't be trusted, who else could be? Besides she needed to establish an alibi just incase anyone else had heard. But instead, had neglected to check in on her well-being. And went straight to the King, or arguably worse, Arthur. "You can come out now."

In response Merlin stood up. Awkwardness showed on his face, though in the flickering candlelight it looked something else… Something almost positively dark. Or so Gwen thought before another one took its' place.

"Merlin?" She asked quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"He was delivering my sleeping draft." Morgana said.

"Evidently Gaius forgot, or something else came up." Morgana supplied.

"He forgot." Merlin confirmed, grateful for the conversation with the physician earlier.

"… Okay…" Gwen said. She understood now why Merlin had hid. It was as good as a death sentence if he had been caught by anyone else in Morganas' chambers after conventional hours. She was not going to tell, especially not after Morganas' faith in her. And she liked Merlin regardless – as a friend.

"Well…" Gwen said, uncertain if she should depart, or drag Merlin with her as she left. She stood transfixed as she waited for a command to do one or the other. If somehow Arthur had managed to find his way into her quarters without anyone finding out, she would have positively hated to have had it broken up. However, each moment he stayed here – on official business or not—threatened both his life, and Morganas' life as well.

Morgana also seemed hesitant; _if she sent Gwen away she might get the wrong idea. But if she let her stay she could never talk with Merlin about their plans for tomorrow… And she so desperately wanted to learn about what the plans for tomorrow held._ Thankfully Merlin took the imitative.

"Well, I best be off, who knows what else Gaius forgot." Merlin said, almost apologetically. He made a beeline for the door, not to fast, not to slow. Gwen decided it was time to leave. She headed for the door, and with only a second glance, departed leaving it open slightly for Merlin.

Merlin managed to cross the room; illuminated by only the small shaft of light, without incident. Before closing it with as small a thud as he could manage.

He made a sighing noise of relief "Pheh, that was close." He said reaching one arm to wipe off the perspiration that had accumulated on his forehead. He had not noticed it before that moment.

"I agree, in future, we best be more careful." Morgana said, "If anyone other then Gwen had opened that door…" She stopped abruptly. Almost unwilling to voice the thought.

"I would have been dead." Merlin finished.

"You would have died." Morgana agreed, a small shudder causing her to tremble slightly._ And no one would teach me about magic… _She thought morosely.

"But I didn't." Merlin concluded brightly as he summoned up the light again with a wave of his hand, directing it back towards the ceiling.

Again the room glowed in various shades of light blue as Merlin handed the now crumpled up scrolls back to Morgana.

"I already read them…" She protested. Confused why he would hand them back to her.

"Yeah, but I thought you might like a second look while we talk about plans for tomorrow."

"I was thinking the same place as before, but I am worried people might be suspicious.. And also," he thought for a moment, internally debating if it was worth bringing it up again, yes, his mind ultimately decided, he would be completely honest from this point on,

"And also…" Morgana prodded, eye glancing questioningly at him.

"That the woman we met today might try tomorrow… And it might be easier –safer—I mean, to try someplace else."

"Let her." Morgana said dismissively, but with a steel cold tone to her voice, "We kicked her butt once, we can do it again." Her tone momentarily softened as she continued. Prompting Merlin to wonder if he had made a mistake in bringing it up so soon.

"And besides, she is a witch, isn't she?" Morgana asked rhetorically, "She could find us anywhere we went in the forest… Probably without any trouble. And there is really no other safe place to go besides the forest…"

"No, you are right…" Merlin said, he received a glance that said "of course I am right." Before Morgana returned to the scrolls again.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it." He laughed though quickly shushed himself.

"Atleast one of us is thinking straight." He said. "Sorry," he admitted, "This entire teaching thing is new to me." He spread his hands expansively.

"Don't worry about it." She said at length, handing back the scrolls. "You are doing a great job." She smiled, "I trust you Merlin…"

"As do I…" Something passed between them, and though Merlin could not put his finger on it, it felt unsettling. But as he thought about it, it wasn't coming from Morgana. A questioning look passed between them, almost unbiddenly.

"Do you feel that?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Morgana admitted.

"It feels almost as if we are being spied on." She said, "Almost as if someone is watching from the shadows." In response Merlin looked to one side of the room as she looked to the other. The entire room was still alight in a magical blue tint. The small ball of light still pulsed near the ceiling. And when each looked in turn skywards, for a second they thought they saw a sliver of something else. Something that didn't belong. But then it was gone.

"No shadows here." He said with a growing feeling of unease. He laughed slightly to break the growing tension he felt, but that did little.

"Nope, none at all." She agreed.

She shivered, and then he did, and it had nothing to do with the increasingly cold temperatures inside the room.

They both glanced upwards again, but to no avail. If they were being watched, they were unable to make out who, or what, was watching them.

Gradually the feeling passed,_ either that, or they got used to it, _Merlin thought privately. Reluctantly, he bid The Lady Morgana good night.

"Good night." He said simply as he left the bed, collecting the scrolls as he went.

"Good night." She said quietly. He dismissed the light halfway to the door.

With one final look into the blackness he left. Wondering as he did so, if he did the right thing._ If it was a witch or wizard, it would be better if he stayed._ Ultimately he returned back to his house a little unshaken. The feeling had gradually abated the farther away from her quarters he got, but he wondered still if it was best to return._ He would never forgive her if some harm befell her that evening, and he could have easily prevented it by being there. Well, not easily… His mind allowed, any threat to the Lady Morgana would be a threat to him as well. But he could have prevented it was the bottom line. _Merlin climbed into his bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Morganas' sleep may have started off dreamless, but it did not stay that way for long.


End file.
